Sprummer
The third episode of Season 38. The boys decide to combine spring and summer, realizing it doesn't make a difference at all. Doofenshmirtz captures Maddie for a second time and this time tries to get her to be his slave. Episode Summary The boys are busy brainstorming ideas. Isabella comes and asks what they're doing. Phineas asks if she remembers S'Winter and S'Fall. Isabella says yes. Phineas says it's about time they did sprummer. Buford heard this and comes rushing in. Baljeet is also very interested. Olivia, Haven, and Heidi come as well. Baljeet asks Olivia where Maddie is. Olivia said Maddie had a dentist appointment today. With Maddie, she's getting ready to go to her dentist appointment, and also have a fun girls day out with her mom. As she's choosing what shirt to wear today, a laser beam surrounds Maddie. She's pulled away from it. The beam is coming from the Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage! Perry watches in horror as Doof cackles and sees who his new slave will be. It's Maddie! Doof remembers Maddie when she tried to stop his robot army. Perry's starting to think this will be like Katherine all over again. With the boys, they're busy coming up with sprummer. They plant flowers. Then, everyone sits back and waits for the action. Before Olivia can make a point about something, Phineas asks if anybody wants a lemonade. Olivia shrugs and would like one. After the lemonades are gone, they're still waiting. Ferb is thinking of breaking out his guitar and singing a song about it. Phineas shrugs and says why not, but realizes they've done it before. Buford says they can change the lyrics. Phineas thinks that's a good idea. After the song, Doof has strapped Maddie up in a chair. Maddie spots Perry and gasps. Perry is starting to have a deja vu moment. Perry hands Maddie the pamphlet. She reads it and she doesn't want her memory erased. She has lots of good memories on there like when she first met Olivia, a mission trip she went on, her first day in Danville, and when she stopped a gopher invasion. Perry shrugs and lets Maddie keep it as their little secret. Maddie winks at Perry. Doof puts a helmet on Maddie and she asks what it's for. Doof is going to use the helmet to control her. Perry thinks he's seen that before. With the boys, their luck isn't changing a bit. Phineas' eyes are bloodshot and he can't stand it. Baljeet finally chips in and says that the weather and stuff doesn't make a difference. Phineas gets really ticked at Baljeet and asks three times "IT DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE?" Then Phineas said he loves threes. He starts to beat up Baljeet. Heidi breaks it up. Back with Doof and Maddie, Maddie is begging him not to become his slave. That's when Perry breaks into action. He beats up Doof. Doof curses them both. Phineas finally concluded today was worse than quilting, it was a waste of time, and they ACTUALLY didn't make the most of that day of summer. Phineas was really mad and he started to cuss out the creators. Ferb told him to cut it out, even though it was bleeped. Songs *''Watching and Waiting'' *''Beat Up Baljeet!'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Maddie: "Aren't I a little young to be your slave?" *Doofenshmirtz: "No, no you're not," Ferb's Line "Phineas, I know it's bleeped, but please, cut that out!" Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage! Background Information *Phineas breaks the fourth wall by yelling at the creators of the show Continuity *The episode is based on Ferb's suggestion in a previous episode ("Minor Monogram") *Phineas mentions S'Winter and S'Fall ("S'Winter", "Minor Monogram") *Second time Maddie is captured by Doofenshmirtz ("Meet Maddie and Olivia") *Doofenshmirtz remembers Maddie trying to stop his robot army ("Maddie Saves the Day") *Phineas sings a new version of Watching and Waiting ("Don't Even Blink") *Perry has a deja vu moment from when Stacy saw him as an agent ("Happy Birthday, Isabella") *Perry gives Maddie the pamphlet ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Happy Birthday, Isabella") *Maddie mentions memories like her first day in town and stopping the gopher swarm ("Meet Maddie and Olivia", "Doofenshmirtz Goes Country") *The Evolutionator is seen again ("Brain Drain") *Phineas mentions quilting ("Road to Danville") Allusions *'VeggieTales': Phineas mentions loving threes just like Larry in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *'New Super Mario Bros. Wii': The flowers planted are the flower sprites from that game Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38